Kisses
by FoxieSango
Summary: An Elmabby Fanfiction. Elmo and Abby have a slight misunderstanding, but it's still sweet. They're 13 years old here. (Do not copy or repost)!


**"Kisses"**

**Series: **Sesame Street  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Friendship, [light] Romance, General  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Elmo and Abby have a slight misunderstanding, but it's still sweet.  
><strong>First Published 830/2014 at 2:37 PM on my Tumblr page.  
>AGE: They're both 13 years old<br>**_  
>* Partly inspired by the Sesame Street episode,<em>_** "The Counting Booth."**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of <strong>_**Sesame Street**_**. ****_Sesame Street_**** was created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett; all materials & characters are currently owned by the Sesame Workshop.**

***Author's Note: Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. Also, the only sites where I EVER upload my stories are: my Fanfiction account (here), my Deviantart account, my Tumblr, and My Wordpress blog. If any websites, other than these, feature any copies of my stories, they were uploaded without my permission and should be reported/removed. **

-**_Verification of which accounts are mine on these websites can be found under my profile._**

**Thank you.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abby Cadabby blinked sleepily as she took in the activities around her with a bored expression on her face. She was dressed in a light blue, short sleeved shirt and some blue jeans. A light-weight, pink jacket that was zipped up half-way covered her arms. She also wore her hair down freely today with a headband over the top of her head. The young girl rested her chin in her hand and her elbow on the flat surface beneath her. She let loose a long yawn before lightly drumming the fingers of her other hand on the counter. It was a bright and sunny Saturday in April, albeit a bit chilly. The young fairy was stationed in the most active area of Sesame Street, next to Hooper's store. Many of the local residents were skating, playing hopscotch, shooting basketball, or riding their bikes around her.<p>

The thirteen year old was manning a booth to sell candy for the Art Club at her school. However, she had yet to receive any customers that day. Abby sighed as she stood up straight and stretched her arms high over her head, popping her back and fluttering her wings to keep them from falling asleep. As slow as business was, she figured she could probably get away with taking a break. It was almost lunchtime anyway, and her shift didn't end until about 3:30 that afternoon. After that, another member of the Art Club would stop by and they'd trade-off for the day.

At that time, a furry, red teenager approached the booth while bouncing a basketball on the pavement. He was donned in a green, short sleeved shirt, some blue jeans, and his school's letterman jacket, which was unzipped. While such jackets were usually reserved for high school and college students, his middle school thought it'd be fun to have some made for their Jr. basketball team. He and Abby went to the same school.

"Hey Abby! Working hard or hardly working?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, Elmo," she replied with a smile. She was glad to finally have some company; maybe he would buy some candy so that she could say she at least made a small profit today.

"What's this for, anyway?" Elmo asked, stepping back to take in the presence of the booth. He grinned at the pop of blue and red color, and the stand's overall design, until he caught sight of the sign taped to the front of the booth. He did a double take and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Um, Abby? You're selling kisses?" he asked.

"Yep! It's for the Art Club,. They're about $4.20! Did you wanna buy?" she offered. He jolted backwards just a bit with wide eyes.

"What?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Well…it's just…don't you think that's a bit pricey? And you're doing this in April? Why didn't you guys do this like, for Valentine's Day or something?" he asked. Abby frowned and rested her chin in her hand again.

"Hey, I didn't set the prices, okay? I'm just manning this thing for today. And does the month really even matter?" she asked.

"Hm…Elmo supposes not," the red monster said, shoving one hand in his pocket and holding his basketball at his hip. He glanced up at Abby for a moment, and then smiled.

"Alright, Elmo will buy a small one. But does Abby think she can cut Elmo a deal for half price or something? Pretty pleeease?" he said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Abby sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh, alright. Only because you're one of my best friends, but you owe me," she said.

"Cool! You rock, Abby!" Elmo replied, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. He pulled out the appropriate amount and placed it on the counter. Meanwhile, Abby was busy looking down under the counter to reach for something. When she looked back up, Elmo was had turned sideways and was leaning his cheek in her direction. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh….Elmo?" she started. Confused, the red monster opened his eyes, only to see his best friend gently waving a small bag back and forth in front of his face.

"Oh-OH! _Those_ kinds of kisses-!" he cried out as the realization hit him. He lightly laughed at his misunderstanding.

"Well yeah? Why would you think otherwise? It's a candy booth!" Abby said, resting her arms on the counter and leaning forward on her elbows in curiosity. Elmo shrugged,

"Well, the sign doesn't say '_Hershey's Kisses_,' Abby. It just says '_Kisses_,' so…'" he explained. Abby blanched for a second before gently slapping her forehead at her mistake.

"Aw, geeze. I thought I could uses '_Kisses_' for short instead of the whole name and that people would still get it, man!" she said. They both fell into light laughter.

"Aw. It's okay, Abby, no worries," he said, opening the bag and taking out a piece of candy. He was just about to unwrap it and pop the treat into his mouth when suddenly, Abby leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his cheek. Startled, Elmo turned around and she simply smiled,

"I figured that's the kind of kiss you thought you were paying for, so…" she shrugged. He grinned back,

"Well, it's just as sweet," he said, handing her the piece instead. Abby thanked Elmo as she took the candy and peeled away the tiny foil paper.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat at Hooper's? If we leave now I think we can beat the heavy crowd that comes in around lunch," he said. Abby shrugged,

"Eh, what the hey? I've got time. And maybe while I'm over there I can fix my sign," she said, coming around to the front of the booth and gently tearing the poster at the front. Elmo laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said. With that, the two teens headed towards Hooper's store to enjoy an early lunch together.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome!<strong>


End file.
